


Race

by Myka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji runs off with Schuldig - or at least he tries to: too bad about Aya's competitive nature. The chase is on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

Yohji let out a sigh of sheer frustration and stomped his foot. It was very unlike him; it was a good thing that he didn't give a damn.

Aya stared at him, the frown clear on his face.

"So we don't agree, so what? Just let it go, Aya!" Yohji exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why should I?" the redhead snapped back. "I'm not the one who made the mistake."

"Arrgh! You're such a pain to deal with sometimes!"

"C'mon guys calm down. We can talk about this rationally." Omi interrupted, getting in between his feuding teammates.

"That's what you think," Yohji snapped, feeling a little bit cornered.

Omi exchanged glances with both of them. "Let's just go back home and…"

"No!" Yohji interrupted, getting a stare from all of his teammates. He turned his eyes back to Aya. "Who are you to tell me who I should date, Fujimiya?"

"I have the right," Aya countered with a glare.

"Especially when it's unethical," Ken added.

Yohji felt insulted. "What the hell's so unethical?"

"He's a man for one."

"So?"

"He's your enemy."

"I don't care."

Aya took a sharp breath and everyone looked at him, but his eyes only saw Yohji. "You're going home even if we have to drag you."

Yohji stepped back towards the street. They couldn't force him if he didn't want to, they wouldn't, right? Right? Aya stepped forward again. "Shit…"

The rumble of a motorcycle and the screeching of wheels caught Weiss' attention and they all looked down the road just in time to spot a black motorcycle heading towards them at top speed. Yohji jumped back when the bike screeched to a halt just a few feet from him, stunning everyone, even Aya. A man rode it; fiery red bangs were quite visible beneath the black helmet that matched the vehicle. The owner extended his hand and offered an extra piece of headgear to Yohji.

"Is that…?" Ken asked.

"Yohji! Don't you dare go with him!" Aya snapped.

Yohji looked back at his teammates, then quickly stepped into the street, put on the offered helmet and hopped on the back of the bike as it roared to life and sped away.

Aya cursed and turned around.

"Wait Aya! What are you going to do?" Omi asked.

"Follow them."

"Are you nuts?"

"I'm not going to let that Schwartz bastard win him so easily."

"It isn't a competition, Aya. Yohji isn't a prize," the youngest Weiss stated.

Aya ignored him. "We'll see about that."


End file.
